M44 and NKM-44 Variant
Designed for play and speculated for sport, the M44 pellet gun was a top-seller to sport and competitive air-soft users of the 21st century. Created in 2007 for play use, the M44 comes with an orange tip for safety precautions, a blue taped mag for cosmetics, and a pellet-compatible M203 grenade launcher, this plastic BB gun is the master of it's kind. Basic Information Created and manufactured in Q-Shot Ltd.'s headquartering factory in Bangladesh, the M44 is a military training and exercise weapon. Introduced first to Airborne divisions of Irish decent, over 500 stocks were issued in just 1 week. The Irish used them in the training process and exercises such as the Marksman, Tactical, and S&D Missions. 2/3 of the activities weapons succeeded. The S&D mission failed because of the poor muzzle flash the gun emitted. These were quickly revamped later that year. Operation Kino On the evening of May 3rd, 2007, five Douglas DC-3 military cargo airplanes left from London-Heathrow Airport at 6:25 PM. Disguised in decal resembling the Dominican Republic, 150 Irish Paratroopers boarded the planes. Heading Southwest, they crossed the Atlantic overnight, to stay out of radar's reach, and took a U-Turn, approaching the African Congo at 5:44 the next morning. From there, they parachuted into the dense African Jungle, quietly searching for a precious cartel drop. "We descended upon this little camp, full of little children," says Lt. Wesley McAllister in an interview with PMG.com, "we tried sneaking into the camp, and we were successful. We stayed hidden in the brush about 3 or 4 meters from a tent supposedly holding the cargo." The Platoon stayed there until midnight, feeding off a surplus of insects and plants. "I cut the man's throat in front of us; just sleeping on a chair," continued McAllister, "and my Corporal looked inside the tent. We stayed outside, just guarding for what seemed like forever. When he came out, he was holding a blank sheet of papyrus, wrapped in tinfoil." What the platoon found, was Ununpentium, the 115th element on the table, "Honestly, we didn't know what it was. Until, of course, we returned to test it." The M44 + 115 = ? Testing began in 1967 when Dr. John Carmine of Carnegie University came into interaction with the element, "It was truly the most interesting thing an Irishman had ever brought to me," said Carmine, "The I.S.F. said they wanted coaxed rounds, so I got to work." Carmine began by entering a bullet-proof chamber, usually consisting of a table, gloves, a welding mask, 10mm rounds, Ununpentium, and an M44. First, he placed '115' on 1 10mm round. Once placing the element in a solvent mixed with the gunpowder, he entered the round into the firing chamber. Witnesses say his weapon "unleashed Hell on the dummy in the range, imploding it immediately." . "I had never seen such a sight," says an intern of Carmine's," it was all like- BLOOSH!" The scientists had made a scientific breakthrough; once mixing '115' with common 10mm gunpowder, it creates an altering effect, causing the gunpowder's electrons to become positively charged, creating friction, which, splits the atoms forming the gunpowder, creating a miniature explosion. Carmine contacted the ISF immediately. Use of the "NKM-44" Irish, Polish, and German SWAT forces were issued over 3,000 NKM-44's. On BBC international TV, German police chief, Hans Schweigl, said, "As a world, we must not abandon each other. This weapon will NOT fall into inappropriate hands. It will be handled carefully, and with respect. " Outro The NKM-44 will not, nor will it ever, see action in America, Afghanistan, or any non-European country, due to safety issues. It has not been seen in battle, only in confidential facilities located miles beneath our cities' surfaces. One thing we know, it packs a punch per bullet. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle